The present invention is generally directed to a wire caddy that can be used to hold spools of electrical wire that are commonly used in the building trades. Electrical wire is a necessary component of almost all building projects and the wire is wound around a cylindrical spool to store the wire. In use the wire is taken on the cylindrical spool to a job site in advance from the cylindrical spool as needed. Unfortunately, the cylindrical spools are not particularly stable and as the wire is advanced from the spool the spools have a tendency to fall over if they are placed on their flat end or to roll if they are positioned with longitudinal axis of the spool parallel to the floor. In either situation it is difficult to maintain the spools in the proper location and to keep the electrical wire from becoming tangled or caught in a manner that makes it more difficult to remove wire from the spool. It is also frequently necessary to use several types of wire at a job site which requires moving multiple spools to the desired location on the job site. As the spools are an awkward shape and somewhat heavy it is difficult to move more than one or two spools at a time without encountering problems.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a storage, transporting and dispensing device that allows a single or multiple spools of wire to be effectively handled at a job site.